FINAL EXAM, PART 2
DA PENULIMATE EPISODE OF YOUNG PLUMBERS, BEECHES Previously on Young Plumbers... voiceover: It all comes down to this... 2 and a half years of hard work, and plotting, and today is the final day... From the Incarcecon break out to bringing in new recruits and having that operation blow up in my face... figure dashes across the street and then Brian jumps over a car to follow. That car then proceeds to crash into another car as the other recruits continue to follow Brian. The figure turns around a corner and then reaches a dead end. Brian slows down about 10 feet from the figure, who is now seen to be completed hooded and wearing black robes that conceal her entire body. Woman: My name is Sephone... I am Sci's mother and the wife of... Rigon... voiceover: From fighting Vilgax to losing the Shuffler and from being cloned to believing we had defeated the Elite... and Sci burst into the room and then burst onto a ship. Future Toon, Kali, Toon, Nick, Bink, and the Magisters get onto the same ship, and they are eventually followed by Hornbok, who closes the door behind him. Paper is sitting at the command of the ship and Sci is standing next to him. Paper makes the ship take off and then zoom off into the distance. Hornbok runs up to Paper and Sci and then kicks both of them to the ground. voiceover: From finding all of the crystals to placing the dome on the Earth and everything in between... The constant fighting... remains still as the Sages get in a circle around Sci. The make a large magical dome appear. The dome is about 50 feet wide, although the circle of Sages is only about 6 feet wide. The others are just outside of the magical dome. Sages take off ID Masks, revealing Joy to be Ra'ol Set, Rage to be Arthur, Fear to be Blitz, Hope to be Viper, and Grief to be Chemestris. Set: Let the fun begin... camera cuts to the top of the tower. The 5 real sages are frozen in magically induced positions. Lotin and Lucifer are standing at the edge of the tower, looking down to the dome. voiceover: From the fighting each other while training to fighting each other and trying to remove our opponent's heads, we've always shared moments together, and we always will... blasts a stream of energy at Lucifer and he switches to his demon form and blasts back at Bink. She cuts off the blast and then jumps into the air and then continues to blast. Toon and Paper slowly get up and look around at the fight. They see Bink fighting Lucifer, Ivada fighting Chemestris, Slick fighting Ra'ol Set and Viper, Arthur and Blitz fighting Relgo and Kruto, and Lotin fighting Virton and Hornbok near Sci's dome. Nick is on the ground near them and Kali is standing over by the entrance to the tower. voiceover: Why should it have to come down to one day... a couple decision... one battle? Nothing leading up to this matters... It is a clean slate... A new legend to be written... possessed Sci blasts an enormous stream of dark fire into the sky, opening a rift. He floats up into the air and then begins to head towards the rift. Two large, evil red eyes can be seen in the rift as Sci heads through it and disappears. A tall, muscular, and shadowy figure can be seen exiting the rift as it closes behind him. The figure, now visible as Rigon, lands exactly where Sci was standing, but in the other direction. Rigon: At last, I am free... points an open hand towards Hornbok. The Sword of Rigon comes out of its storage case and begins to float towards him. Rigon: You didn't think you could keep this from me, did you? catches the sword and then raises it skyward. He shoots a blast of purple lightning into the sky as he begins to laugh manically. He continues laughing as storm clouds fill the sky and his army of the Nikon'ali begins to rise from the ground surrounding the tower. New flying soldiers also appear in the skies around the tower. Rigon: Oh it's good to be back... Camera fades to black as the episode begins. It then cuts back to the end of the episode. Rigon stops laughing and stares at his enemies. Rigon: Now... what should I do first? Hmm? Shall I destroy your precious Earth first, or shall I take care of my sisters and brothers? Paper: Why don't you take care of the Guardian, first? Rigon: True... Paper you have always worried me. Prehaps I should take care of you first. Yes, I think I'll do that. Paper: Then let's do it. Paper takes his arrows and shoots them at Rigon, one by one blowing up in his face, his body while the Sages use their powers to increase the power. The explosions enrage the Nikon'ali but they keep their distance. Then the explosions end, and Paper stops... there's a great silence. Suddenly, a powerful shockwave sends everyone, including the Elite backwards an almost insane laugh echoes. Rigon appears from the smoke, with not a injury or bruise in sight. Rigon: Young fools. Only now at this very moment do you realize the utter truth. gets up, Virton and the Sages's faces full of worry. voiceover: You are facing the true king of all darkness... on Galvan Prime, the shockwave reaches the planet. Azmuth is in a building working with the Galvan named Derrick when all of a sudden, Paradox shows up and flashes Paradox and Derrick out of there. A second later, the building shakes and explodes into pieces as 1/4 of the planet is devasated. voiceover: You have all paid the price for your lack of vision. the same time, the shockwave hits Azalon. Suddenly, giant burst of lava shoots up into the sky. The Ground begins to shake as the President of the Planet looks in horror. He screams as the ground below him collaspes and he falls into a lake of magma, killing him. voiceover: Now you see the true power of Evil. Now you see the strength of the most powerful sage to ever exist! in Ranova, a giant Earthquake hits the base. The roof collapses as the base sinks into the desert. voice over: You all shall see that the universe shows no mercy, no love for any one different! on Earth, a giant twister appears in Hollywood and destroys the Hollywood sign. A Tsuamni hits New York City, flooding it. A giant thunderstorm thunders above Oakwood, England. A Earthquake breaks part of the Great Wall of China, damaging it. A blizzard strikes Paris, France, freezing all life at a temapture of -300 degrees. News goes all across the planet, talking about the unforseen natural disasters, saying that the End of the World has begun. At the same time, the Terra Solar System, Galvan Prime and the center of the universe are aligned. It cuts back to Rigon's evil grin in the Destination Rigon: Now my brothers, sisters, Guardian, Virton... and all mortals of the universe. You shall be destroyed, and no one.... not even you Paper can stop me. Song Plumber ship head travels underwater while Cassie and Will look like Lovebirds. Brian and Zon work at the front, talking. Zon: I honestly can't believe that the end is here. Kinda scary man. Brian: Yeah, I just hope Sci's alright. Zon: Yeah, me too. being sarcastic: At least I'm not the son of the king of all evil and darkness. Zon: Okay enough... Brian: Sorry. [Water walks to the front and bangs his fist on both of their heads.0 Water: Can you just stop talking and get us there? Brian: 'Alright, Alright. 'Zon: 'Yeesh. and Rob walk over as well. 'Aevan: Just where on Earth are we now? Water: 'I don't know, I don't care. 'Rob: I don't think he was talking to you. Water: Well I'm just saying. I don't know and I don't care. Brian: Ugh. We're just a few miles away from where the base is. Rob: 'Good. Let's just destroy the base and free the Earth from the Elite's influence once and for all. the ship heads into the sea, it heads back to the battle at the Destination. 'Virton: 'Rigon, you will fall. 'Rigon: No it will be you. Even though I will not be defeated, say that in the slim 1% that you did win. You would never be able to survive what is coming. Paper: What? Rigon: Enough! stabs his sword onto the ground, lifting up the pieces. The Papers, the Toons, the Elite, the Magisters and the Sages (along with everyone else) are seperated by these rising and falling chunks of land. Bink: !gnik nomed eht dnilb - thgiL eht fo rewop eht nommus I Giant bright light covers Rigon's eyes. Rigon moves his sword around his eyes, drawing the sword and using it to take the light energy away. He grins as he looks at his foes. Rigon: A spell to blind me? Little Girl... no witch can defeat me. his sword, Rigon sends multiple lighting bolts at Bink, Future Paper, and Future Toon. They all knock down as Lotin attacks Horkbok and the Magisters. Lotin: I will not let you destroy my glorious future. grabs Lotin and throws him across as Virton gets angry. Virton: I'm not going to have someone else fall. comes from his feet as his body is fully replaced with red and black armor Virton: Super....Sage... Mode. jumps forward as Paper shoots his arrows. Rigon grabs them and crushes them as he takes Virton and kicks him towards the Sages. Virton jumps again only for Rigon to use the flat side of his sword to send Virton the ground. The explosion following levels the ground as Paper gets up. Horkbok is knocked to the ground as Lotin continues to fight him. Slick is knocked out as Ivada and the others fight againest the rest of the Elite. Bink takes a powerful curse and shoots it at Rigon. Bink: ' .ecalp siht evael uoy sselnu sruoh 02 rof niap taerg ni eb llahs uoy ,gnik nomed yht esruc I begins to winch in pain but smiles as he takes his sword and uses it to draw purple lighting at Nick and Toon. Toon shoots a giant beam of fire, only for Rigon to use the sword to spin it around in front of him, till he redirects it into a twister surrounding Toon. As the fire twister surrounds Toon, Toon begins to fall - begging for oxygen. The fire twister ends as Paper shoots an arrow at Rigon, only for one of the Nikon'ali sky warriors to take the shot. 'Rigon: Thank you my servant. jumps up again, this time silently as he aims. Rigon begins to turn his head only for Virton to land a powerful blow in the face, moving Rigon a couple of meters to the side. Virton: Take that, Sage of Hate . Rigon: Virton, you are on my last nerve. shoots two beams of purple lighting at Virton, whom tries to defend himself with the dead Nikon'ali's shield. Virton winches as Rigon seems to only grow strength. Rigon: I hear the deaths of millions of people already, it gives me strength, it gives me focus! Virton: Nooo.. I won't have...you... win.... you're Hate. As long as you are Hate, you are nothing else. Lotin: 'You don't have a choice, Virton. He will win. stabs Virton in the side as he drops his shield. Rigon stops for a second as he watches his old enemy, Virton be attacked by someone else. Rigon then smiles and begins to scream. 'Rigon: I am not Hate. I am ... POWER!! is shocked to the core as the lighting strikes to the skull and thru the nerves. Lotin smiles as he slashes Virton again. Rigon: I am unlimited ... POWER!!!! falls to the ground, knocked out as Rigon ends his attack. Meanwhile, the Plumbers ship is heading towards the base in the sea. Rob: How close are we? Brian: We're really close. something comes into view. Water: 'There's the base. Everyone put on your ID masks. becomes Lotin, Will becomes Lucifer, Cassie becomes Viper, Nar becomes Arthur, Zon becomes Chemestris, Brian becomes Ra'ol Set and Aevan becomes Blitz. Water becomes Paper, Jack becomes Future Paper, Sub becomes Horkbok and Ben becomes Sci. They place Water, Jack, Sub and Ben in stasis cuffs. 'Lucifer: So this is what all criminals feel like when we kick their butts. Arthur: 'I just realized... why am I Arthur? Again!?!? 'Chemestris: Cause you're so AWESOME at being Arthur. Arthur: Zon, you're a girl you do realize that right? Chemestris: .... What the heck! Lotin: Okay everyone just deal. The only thing different about being a guy in a girls body is that ... Set: LET'S JUST... Let's just get this one and over with. We can have this disussion... um, never. Lotin: Fine. looking and sounding like Lotin walks over and gives a message to the base. Lotin: This is Lotin, former Magister of the Plumbers now currently immortal member of the Elite and ruler of the galaxy. We had defeated the Plumbers and Rigon is on our side wiping out all others against us. We have taken this vessel for the battle prevented our own way of traveling. Let us in. Voice: Yes, Lotin. Prepare to dock. ship turns around and heads backwards. A jet bridge appears from the base and attaches to the door on the ship. The ship opens up and the Elite along with two plumbers, a Magister and Future Paper come out. Waiting outside are the three Villian Academy recruits: Ancy, Rocket, and Rex. Rex: 'Lucifer, you're back all of a sudden. 'Lucifer: Yes, a matter which we will discuss soon. Ancy: Is Rigon... Lotin: He's on our side now. Do not worry. We have everything under control. Now if you don't mind... take this scum to the cells if you please. I want them to suffer knowing they have failed before we publicly kill them in front of the galaxy. Rocket: Of Course. Elite walk away as Rex and Rocket take the enemies away with two Salimorian guards. Ancy, suspicious, walks over to the Plumbers ship. Ancy: Let's see what I can find... each of the Plumbers are put into cells as a guard begins to give them information. Guard: You will not speak to each other. You will not speak to anyone unless spoken to. You will eat 2 meals a day. You will not leave your cell unless one of the Elite demand to see you or it is time to kill you. Do you understand? Prisoners: Yes, sir. Guard: Good. Now Zip. and Rex walk away laughing as they leave the cells. Rex: 'And they fought they were so high... that they would win. 'Rocket: 'Looks like that didn't happen, now did it? they leave, Jack smiles. 'Paper: Test Test.... um.. TEST TEST. There we go. '' 'Lotin:' '' What's Up Everybody? Set: Dang we haven't used this thing in a long time. Lotin: Well what is the point of having the power of Telepathic mind-connecting if you don't use it? Chemestris: Good point. Lotin: Now that we're in here... '' 'Paper:' ''You shut off the security, then we go and blow this thing. '' 'Blitz:' ''Alright. Aevan out. '' (as Lotin) along with the rest of the Fake Elite walk over to a room where it says Security. They try to open it but fail. He notices a button with 10 numbers, 0-9 next to the door. Also there is a button that says ENTER. 'Rob: There's a code we have to put in. '''Aevan: Let's just try this. puts in 678874 in and presses enter. The door doesn't open. Rob: What about... puts in 071414 and presses enter. The door doesn't open. Arthur: So help me if its what I think it is.. goes up and types 123456. The door opens. Arthur: What the heck. Lotin: Oh wow. They figured no smart person would ever think of 123456. They'd do the end of the world or something else. Arthur: Wait a minute, Rob did you just say I'm... Lotin: Okay moving on! enter the room to see a bunch of computers. Rob walks in, takes out a flashdrive and sticks it into a harddrive. Lucifer: 'Within 4 minutes, the security in this place should go off and then we can let the fun begin. 'Voice: Four minutes is all the time I need. turn around to see Ancy with a Plumber's badge. Ancy: Found this in the ship. Lucifer: Ancy, leave us now. Ancy: You can't fool me. I know who you are... Will. presses a button and it shows a hologram, detailing the recurits becoming the Elite, the Papers, Horkbok and Sci. Ancy: 'I knew it was too good to be true. You couldn't have won that fast. And now that you're here... I think my masters would be pleased to know that I, Ancy, recruit of the Villians Academy defeated the Plumbers once and for all. So I shall say... goodbye. 'Commerical Lucifer: ' Well... there's no point in the masks. takes off the ID masks and prepares to fight. Rob uses his Heat Vision but Ancy dodges and tranforms his arms into two guns. He shoots at the recurits, while Will round house kicks Ancy down, Zon takes Green Energy and shocks Ancy with it, Brian shapeshifts into cuffs, and Aevan uses his shadow to disarm Ancy and puts the Brian Cuffs on him. 'Ancy: Ugh. Once again I lose. Zon: Pretty much. Yeah. Will: And now we go and blow up this joint. And the best part is, no one will know that we did it! Ancy: Not for long. kicks Will and Rob down, jumps over to the controls and smashes a red button. Alarms begin to go off everywhere. Ancy: The status quo has changed. hears the sounds of footsteps as they put back on their masks. Lotin: 'How do you blow up the place? 'Ancy: Like I'd ever tell you ... Lotin: TELL ME NOW! Ancy: There's a central power generator, in the center of the base. It's heavily guarded. Lotin: Then I should be able to get in there fine. Oh and if you reveal us, you won't get out alive. Fake Elite leave the room to meet the guards. Guard: King of Salimore and his friends, what do you want of us? Set: There is a drill. Tell the others. Direct us to the central power generator at once where we shall stay till we know the base is secure. Then the drill may end. Guard: Yes sir. they begin to walk, Ancy pushes Nar over and knocks his mask off. Ancy: They're all traitors! takes off their masks, Brian leaves Ancy and shapeshifts back to normal, and he pushes Ancy to the ground as they begin to run. Cassie: Well that went well! Zon: Come on ... let's just get out of here! Aevan: What Zon said. Rob: Water, Jack, Sub, Ben. The flashdrive should do its magic soon. Oh and we've been compromised. '' camera cuts to the cells. Water, Jack, Sub, and Ben all have their masks off. The doors suddenly open. 'Water:' Great. Now we gotta blow this place up and get the heck out of here. four of them start running down the hall when they see Knights. 'Water:' That's it. I've had enough of these guys. I'm going to get them, beat them up, slit their throats and then crush them into pieces as I burn thier ashes. 'Else:' O_O 'Water: I'll meet up with you later. WATER OUT! jumps at the Knights and starts beating them all up as the rest move on. Sub shoots ice at the cameras and freezes the guards while Jack destroys thier weapons, and Ben uses his sonic screams to terrorize the guards as Sub freezes them. Sub, Jack, and Ben arrive in an intersection when the rest of the group, minus Water meets up. 'Brian: '''Where's Water? few seconds later, Water shows up all bruised. 'Water: That's what they get. Jack: Did you actually... Water: 'Kill them? Heck to the no. 'Voice: We found you. appears on one side with Rocket, and Rex. Salimorian guards appear on another. Knights appear on a third and Sentinels appear on the last side, effectivly surrouding the recruits. Ancy: Looks like this is you're... what would your magister's call it? A Final Exam? Rocket: You aren't going anywhere. Rex: We will stop you, no matter the cost. Ancy: And maybe just maybe... we too can one day become Elite. Rob: 'You will try... Water, and Will jump up and attack Ancy, Rex, and Rocket. Cassie absorbs the energy from the weapons the guards have, while Nar uses his Katanas to slice and dice a group of Knights, Brian and Zon transform into Vuplinmancers and charge at the Salimorians, while Aevan uses his shadow to blind the Sentinels, Jack shorts out their powers, Ben attacks them with his sonic screms and Sub freezes them solid. It then cuts to New York City. York City is under attack as multiple ships, giant beasts, and multiple Nikon'ali fly above and on the ground. The Beasts, flying monsters who serve Rigon known as Dcemonis Angues (or Demon Snakes) move above the city as its citizens cry in terror. Ten Nikon'ali shoot citizens at the ground level, killing them and turning thier bodies into ashes. A grandmother cries as she watches the trees in Central Park burn before she turns around. Two soliders appear as the camera leaves, showing only a blue light. The Camera returns to show the grandmother's cane falling, and ashes on the ground. As the city begins to fall, a Dcemonis Angues opens its mouth and shoots a red beam at the Brookyln Bridge, destroying it. Another flies over to the Metlife building and destroys it with a strike of its tail. Ben Tennyson appears on the dock and transforms into Way Big. 'Tennyson: I will not let you harm anymore people! Big shoots a cosmic ray beam at the Dcemonis Angue who destroyed the bridge, as it strikes back. The Demon Snake falls to the ground, dead as it sinks into the river. Ben sheds some tears, knowing he just took the life of a living being. Meanwhile, Ester appears on the streets, attacking the Nikon'ali as she sees Ben transform into Jetray and fly towards her. She resumes her attack as it cuts to Washington D.C. Levin directs Senators down the hall in the Capitol Building as it shakes. The Capitol Rotunda begins to shake violently as the Apotheosis of Washington (the picture at the top of the Rotunda begins to crack in multiple places. Levin: Get a move on it! GO! pieces of the Apotheosis fall down, including mutliple parts of the part where it says " E pluribus unum. " More small cracks form, so as Kevin Levin leaves the room as well, it now says " Rigon ". Kevin Levin leaves the Capitol Building down the stairs as the Demon Snake hits the dome, damaging it. Levin: Whoa that's a big snake. looks as two military planes fly above the ravaged Washington D.C, as the Nikon'ali begin to destroy the monuments and archives. Meanwhile, Gwen Tennyson walks over to a Demon snake using mana and casts a spell. Tennyson: Interdamoto Laborator Maximus! giant heat ray hits the Demon snake, burning it as it cries. The mighty beast falls to the ground as the shell breaks, revealing important organs. Gwen casts another spell and teleports a sword. As the sword strikes downward, she winches at the beast's final cry. One of the planes hits another Demon Snake, and it falls on the Jefferson Memorial. It then cuts to Athens. watches from the Parthenon as Athens is attacked by Nikon'ali. There are no Demon Snakes yet, but she senses that they are coming. Max Tennyson appears, firing at the soliders. A few Nikon'ali come as she takes out her sword and kills them. She then notices the Proto-TRUK appear, flying in the air as it shoots at the Nikon'ali. One of them shoots a rocket at the ship, hitting it. The ship falls to the ground right next to Sephone. She walks over to see a person getting out. It's Rook Blonko. Rook falls unconscious as Sephone takes out a waterbottle and gives him it. She looks into the sky, shocked. Sephone: Rigon... my love... Galvans take thier weapons and fire at the invading force. However, a Dcemonis Angue shoots a red beam at them, killing all of them. At the top of a tower, Azmuth presses a button. He frowns as his weapons shoots missiles, rockets, beams, and all sorts of weapons at the beasts. Blukic and Driba also shoot blasters at the evil soliders, killing three. On the street below, Derrick beats a dead solider of Rigon's with a stick. Derrick: Bad Nikon'ali. Bad Nikon'ali! camera cuts to Naran Manos as the Aurora Manotizes and the Naran Manotizes fight the soliders. Multiple explosions rock the farms as one of them fights Walker. The solider grins as he takes his corrupt blade and stabs Walker with it. Walker sheds a tear as he tells the solider one thing. Walker: As long as there is one foolish person that is good, there is always Hope. solider removes the blade and kicks him down. Walker is alive, but extremely injured as the Solider moves on. It cuts to the Base. A group of Salmorian soldiers marches by as Rob shuts the door. He sits down as the rest of the group sits on chairs and beds. Rob: Well this is a failure. We still have no contact with the outside world. Rigon might have already won. Jack: I hope not. Because if he has, there's no one left who can stand up to him. Not even us. Will: We had one good heck at a fight a while ago... Zon: We were SO close to reaching the generator... and that's when the Sentinels came. Water: I could've crushed all of them you know. Nar: Yeah, I would've liked to see you try. Aevan: We've been in here for what? Like Nine hours? Rob: More like eleven hours. Ben: Ugh... we gotta end this. Cassie: They'll find us soon. Will: If they do, I won't let them hurt you Cassie. Rob: Oh for the love of Earth, get another room. Will: Sorry. Anyways, I say we stay in here for two more hours, rest up a bit and then we go on the offensive again. Rob: Sounds like a plan. takes out a packet of crackers and eats one as it cuts to the battle at the Destination. Future Paper is knocked to the ground as Rigon shoots purple lighting. Paper stands up and shoots his arrows at the remaining number of Rigon's army in the Destination. 3 arrows hit 3 of the flying soliders, knocking them dead to the ground. Future Toon and Toon knock the ground soliders down. One of them charges with a sword and slashes at Future Toon, giving him a cut. Toon, enraged shoots a fire blast at 10 soliders, burning them alive. Meanwhile, Rage confronts Ra'ol Set. The two of them clash with their dual blades, forcing each other one way or another. Rage notices that the rest of the Elite, minus Lucifer who is fighting both Hope and Fear at once is down. Rage: Look's like the rest of your team is down. Set: It will not matter, for we are the Elite. Rage: Well Mister... YOU'RE ABOUT TO LEARN A VERY IMPORTANT LESSON! Set's blades are knocked down by Rage as he drops his swords and sends red lighting at Ra'ol Set in his rage. Ra'ol Set is shocked, taking the full blast in as he drops to his knees, unable to move or talk. Rage: Don't worry. You'll be back to normal in about hmm... maybe an hour? the fight between Hope and Fear versus Lucifer occurs. Hope: Have Hope, my brother. We can defeat him! Fear: I know. I just hope you aren't scared of winning. transforms into his Demon form and attacks Hope, who uses her energy blasts to defend herself. She keeps using them to fight his claws when he draws back and goes after Fear. Fear jumps up and lands near Hope. Lucifer then knocks Hope down as he grabs Fear. Lucifer: You lose, my friend. Fear: No, you lose. eyes turn orange as Lucifer begins to shake violently. Lucifer: No.... No... it's not possible! Fear: See what you fear, Lucifer. Fear your worst nightmares. drops Fear as he sits down, crying and shaking even worse. Lucifer: No...no...NOOOOOOOO. helps Hope up as he smiles. Hope: 'A little harsh, but effective. That should keep the Elite down for now... Grief is meditating as some of Nikon'ali charge at her. A blue aura surrounds her as she lifts her arms. The sky rips open, as two bursts of light appear, looking like eyes. Suddenly, giant drops of water fall down, raining on the soliders. When the drops hit the soliders, they explode. A few feet away from Grief is Joy. Joy smiles as he sends a bright blast at the soliders. They begin to suddenly laugh, harder and harder by the second. Suddenly, they begin to choke, and die. 'Joy: 'Death by laughter. [Bink, Nick, and the Magisters continue to fight the soliders while Virton charges at Rigon with his sword. Rigon jumps up, becoming more of a normal height and lands. He and Virton begin clashing the swords, like Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi from ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. As they continue to fight, Virton jumps upward and spins as he gets a new angle to attack. He cuts Rigon on the arm as Rigon growls. Virton's sword is then flung up towards his son, Argo while Rigon sends him towards Athena with his lighting blast. ] 'Rigon: '''I'm quite shocked, actually. I'm amazed at how lower beings could fight me for this long. 'Paper: We took proper precautions! Like Bink giving me extra strength with a spell. Toon: 'And my fire power being increased. 'Virton: Face it, Rigon. Evil will not win today. Rigon: You don't even realize what is happening, do you? nightime, with the creatures gone, an eerily silence fills the streets of New York. The smoke from the battle is still lifting, the flames are still burning, and the damage is beyond belief. voiceover: You've fought againest the Elite for years just for this moment, without realizing what you have to lose. cuts to Ester and Ben Tennyson sitting on a damaged floor of the Metlife building, their legs hanging out as the other half of the building was destroyed. Ben Tennyson has a cast on his arm and Ester has damaged clothes. voiceover: You've battled against evil and good for so long, you've ignored the risk of death. But now you see it. camera cuts to Air Force One. The President of the United States, along with his staff and the first lady look at a screen as they watch a news report showing the current death toll, as well as the battle currently going on in Tokyo, Japan. It then cuts to Midnight City. soldiers are still fighting there, as Clark appears. Clark attacks one of the soldiers and knocks him down. He takes a blaster and kills some of the soldiers. Clark: For Earth! his blaster runs out of energy. One of the Nikon'ali smiles as it takes a machine gun from a dead criminal and walks forward. Suddenly, Crash appears in a car and picks up Clark. Crash drives away with Clark as the Nikon'ali fire. voiceover: Know you see the effect you've caused on the earth and more. Across the galaxy, the death toll rises by the hundreds. All the battles you've been in has never made you lose this much. Good plays by the rules, but the Darkness... Evil... it never follows the rules. My forces aren't afraid to make the hard choices, to cross the line you cross when you take a life. plumber walks up to Plumber Arnux as he looks at the damage occuring across the galaxy via Extranet. Arnux: How many have been killed within the last day? Plumber: 'Not including the Earth and Galvan Prime, both of which the fighting is still going on... we believe the death toll to be 19,019,019 sentient lifeforms dead. 'Arnux: Oh my gosh.. Plumber: However, we predict that Earth alone will raise that amount to possibly 25 million. Arnux: It truly is the end, isn't it? then cuts back to Rigon, smiling. Rigon: Now you understand. The Universe offers no compassion, otherwise it would prevent the death of millions from happening because of me and my army. You stare into the face of death, and are forced to see the truth, a truth which you have ignored all your lives. Paper: Rigon... I will stop you. If it is the last thing I do. Rigon: I would say Good Luck, but then I'd be lying. gets up and smiles. He travels super fast, knocking everyone to the ground. He reaches Paper and punches him, sending him towards Hope and knocking her to the ground. Lotin approaches Rigon, smiling. Rigon: Impressive. Lotin: Partners? sticks out his hand. Rigon: I appreciate this offer... Lotin: My offer to be partners? Rigon: No, your offering of your arm... grabs Lotin's arm and then flips him over and smashes him into the ground. Lotin teleports and then charges at Rigon, angry. Rigon shoots his lighting at Lotin, screaming as he does it. Rigon: I told you the day you become Elite, Lotin. Even though you are Elite, I promised I would defeat you. Oh, and I intend to keep that promise. Commercial is dropped to the ground as Rigon laughs. The Sages group together, and they nod at the same time. They all lift their arms as they arrive in the Spirtual Plain... Five stages stand in a circle, looking at each other. Hope: It is time. The Guardian has proved himself over and over. He must have the Hero's Sword. Joy: I agree with that motion. Fear: As do I. Grief: And I. Rage: Eh, what the heck. Hope: Now during the brief time after Paper sent the child of Darkness into the time warp, we were able to take the Sword of Rigon and use the spell to pinpoint the location of the Hero's Sword. Fear: Yes we know. But before Paper got the sword, Rigon returned. Joy: Let us speak the incantation now. Focus on the location revealed, and on the sword. Let us do this.... so we may stop Rigon. Sages: .erom ecno deen ew drows eht su gnirb ,rood eht nepo llahs thgiL eht fo rewoP ehT .thgirf ruo slaever thgim s'live nehw ,niaga ecno emoc sah emit eht woN .tsol seoreH fo drows a ,denosirpmi gnik nomed A .thguof evah live dna doog ,sraey fo sdnasuoht roF. Hope: .yek tsrif eht nepo epoH egaS eht ,I .deen slatrom lla taht gniht eht si epoH Fear: .yek dnoces eht nepo raeF egaS eht ,I .ffuts dab gniod morf su speek taht gniht eht si raeF Grief: .yek driht eht nepo feirG egas eht ,I .gnivil su sekam taht ,gnitsaob morf su sdnuob taht gniht eht si feirG. Rage: .yek htruof eht nepo egaR egas eht ,I .dellortnoc eb tsum taht gniht eht si egaR. Joy: .yek lanif eht nepo yoJ egas eht ,I .evila su speek taht gniht eht si yoJ. Sages: !emoC !emoC !emoC .gnik nomeD eht thgif yam naidrauG eht os su ot emoC !won uoy llac ew ,drowS s'oreH !drowS s'oreH eht ot latrop eht kcolnU eW. camera returns to the Destination as the Sages return to normal. Suddenly, a bright blue portal opens up. Paper, Rigon, and Virton stop their fighting as they look in awe. Rigon: No... Hero's Sword comes out of the portal and lands in the hands of Paper. Paper puts away his bow and arrows and gives them to his future self. He grasps it and smile.s Paper: So this is the Hero's sword. Nice. Rigon: True, but you will not get the chance to use it. Paper: I agree, Rigon. He won't. At least not now. Bink runs up and says a spell. Bink: !tser fo sruoh xis eviecer yam ew taht os ,yxalag eht fo tuo niaga ecno nogiR dnes dna ,emit dna ecaps ni tfir a nepO. rift opens up and sends Rigon into it before closing. The last they see of Rigon is the hatred shown in his face, and especially in his eyes. Once the rift closes, Paper relaxes. However, Bink falls to the ground, and faints. Future Paper helps her out while Paper rests. Paper: In six hours... it all ends. then cuts back to the base. Nar takes out his katanas and fights the Knights. Cassie absorbs the energy from the weapons while Jack uses his tech blasts to destroy them. The Salimorian Guards are taken down by Brian, Zon, Ben and Sub while the rest fight the Sentinels. Water punches them to the ground as Ancy, Rocket and Rex arrive. Ancy: They're back! Rex: You know what... I can deal with being the New Student.... and even being Expelled, but honestly? I've had enough of these people. Rocket: Yeah. Me too. transforms his arms into machine guns and shoots at the recruits while Rex builds a chainsaw and walks over towards Sub, Ben, and Jack. Rocket flies towards Nar and punches him in the face. Brian and Jack meet up together, surrouded by Sentinels. Brian: Got any ideas? Jack: 'Yeah... you know how we cheated on that one part of the unit test? 'Brian: 'Yes.. 'Jack: Well let's Cheat on this Final Exam. That's what Ancy said this was, right? Brian: 'Totally. shoots his powers while Brian transforms into a [[Time Bomb|time bomb] . It explodes, but sends an EMP pulse, shorting out all the tech nearby, including the Sentinel's powers. Brian shapeshifts back to normal. Rob and Water look at each other, and get ticked. They start beating up the sentinels one by one as Sub freezes Rocket ice solid. Ben arrives and shoots his sonic screams at Rex, while Aevan's shadow blinds Ancy, Nar defeats the Knights and so on. Ancy is knocked down by Will and Rex falls to the ground, his ears sore. Rob grabs Ancy, Water grabs Rex and Brian grabs Rocket. This stops the guards from attacking. ] 'Rob: Looks like we win. Now if you don't mind... show us where the lunch room is. portal opens up as Rigon, clearly angry appears, using lighting to levitate to the ground. Barely any members of his remaining army in the Destination are standing. This wakes up Paper and the rest. The Elite, the Magisters, the Sages, Virton and his family, as well as Bink, Nick, the Toons and the Papers look as he lands. Rigon: First time shame on you. Second time shame on me. Third time... that isn't going to happen, now is it? Paper: 'We're ready to fight Rigon. Let's end this. 'Rigon: I agree, Guardian. Let us end this. But this time, with only you and my old enemy.... opens a portal, showing Sci in Rigon's prision. Sci: What the... guys? Rigon: '.sediser won icS ,nos ym erehw nosirp eht ot flesym dna ,notriV ,naidrauG eht tub lla dnes I. everyone but Virton, Paper, and Rigon fly upwards, and head towards the portal. 'Kali: 'No...No...NOOO! screams as they all enter the portal. They land in Rigon's prison, and all pass out, injured from the landing. The portal closes as Rigon laughs. Recruits walk down the hall with a cuffed Ancy, Rocket and Rex. Ancy smiles as he jumps up, and knocks his captors down. Two guards show up and break the cuffs for them. 'Ancy: You won't stop us. door next to them opens up, and reveals the Central Power Generator. Rob jumps forward and knocks Ancy into the room. Rob proceeds to continue punching Ancy till Ancy reaches the control panel for the generator. In his rage, Rob punches Ancy and he lands on a button. Suddenly, alarms go off. Ancy gets up and looks in horror. Ancy: You made me land on the Self Destruct button! Rob: What? What kind of villain actually makes a self Destruct button!?!? and Ancy run out the room as the clock counts down. Rob: Guys, this place is about to blow. Head to the ship now! they begin to head back, Ancy tells his friends to follow them. The VA recruits begin to chase the PA recruits as the clock ticks ... waiting for the base to blow. Meanwhile the camera cuts back to the Destination. Paper: I will stop you, now that I have the sword. Rigon: Oh I can't wait for this moment, Paper. Let us duel and finish this. Virton: I'm still here Rigon. Don't forget. Rigon: True. Well... I guess I get twice the blood then. shoots lighting at Paper, who uses the Hero's Sword to block it. Paper struggles as Virton helps fight it, using his own magic to sent the lighting back. All of a sudden, a powerful burst sends the two backwards. Rigon hits the Tower, destroying it as he falls down and the rubble falls on him. Paper and Virton fall to the ground, unconscious. As the battle goes on... the rest of the galaxy shakes in fear as the Alignment continues, the Prophecy goes on... and the end of the Universe possibly lies ahead. The End is here. End Category:User:Sci100 Category:Young Plumbers